Forever and Beyond
by Windswift
Summary: Bakura and Amane oneshot. Love conquers all, be it nightmares, storms, or death.


Finals are done!!! My last evil English class! Yay! Now I feel like writing something terribly sweet yet sad. The kawaiiness!  
  
Okay, for those who don't know, Amane is Bakura's little sister, who I think was briefly referenced to once in the magna. Basically, all I know is that she exists and everyone who's written about her says she died. You may be able to check this out someplace else . . . .  
  
This is set when Bakura's a child . . . . um, let's say Amane's somewhere around 5 and Bakura's somewhere around 7  
  
Disclaimer: zzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzz . . . . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
Forever and Beyond  
  
/It was a dark and stormy night . . . /  
  
Bakura woke up in the night to the sound of thunder. It always startled him, but after he got used to it he rather liked storms. The child crawled out of bed and went to the window, peeping from between the glass and the curtains.  
  
His breath misted the glass slightly as he peered out into the dark night, a flash of lightning swiftly illuminating the sky. The thunder rumbled again, vibrating through the window.  
  
In the lull that followed filled by the gently pattering of raindrops, a quiet sound reached his ears. Puzzled, the child went over towards his bedroom door and peeked his head out into the dark hallway.  
  
The sound identified itself as frightened sobs coming from the room just down the hall from his. Bakura stuck his head in the open doorway, greeted by the sight of a small form huddled on the bed.  
  
"Amane?" he called softly to the figure.  
  
"Ba- kura?" The little girl hopped off the bed and hugged him around the middle. "Brother . . ."  
  
Bakura led her back over to her bed and helped her climb back onto it, joining her as she scrambled onto his lap. He smiled at her as she looked up at him with wet emerald eyes, a grateful smile on her face to her hero.  
  
"I was scared of the thunder," Amane murmured, still sniffling slightly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's okay now," he replied. Bakura's gentle voice lulled her as his hand rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
She looked up into his warm chocolate eyes again and smiled, then snuggled into his chest. "Aishiteru," she murmured softly.  
  
"Aishiteru," he replied, brushing her pale hair out of her face and kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
"For as long as I live?" she asked, repeating their little custom.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Hai, for forever and beyond."  
  
The storm outside grew fainter as it lessened. Amane's gentle breathing grew slow and regular.  
  
Bakura gently began to move her off his lap and back into her bed.  
  
A sudden clap of thunder boomed overhead, it's rumbling shaking the house slightly and waking Amane. The nightlight in the corner abruptly blinked off, plunging them into darkness.  
  
Amane wailed softly in fear. She felt her brother's warm presence pull her close, and she grabbed him tight and began to cry into his pajama top.  
  
"Sshhh, it's alright, I'm here," he murmured soothingly as he stroked her hair.  
  
Sobs continued to wrack her small frame as Bakura picked her up. He carried her back to his room, already knowing she'd say yes if he asked if she wanted to sleep with him tonight.  
  
He put her in his bed and crawled in beside her. Amane snuggled next to him, completely trusting in the faith that her brother would protect her. She quieted, gradually falling asleep near him.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura kneeled before a grave, a flower held loosely in his hands. He paid little attention to the rain pouring down around him; it melded with the tears freely flowing down his cheeks. The storm wasn't going to stop him from being here on this day - Amane had never liked storms anyway.  
  
He shivered, though the rain was warm and his tears were hot. Amane was gone. He knew it wasn't his fault, but Bakura still couldn't help feeling that he'd let her down. He'd failed to be there for her, to protect her. She'd been so innocent, so happy . . .  
  
"Aishiteru," he whispered, setting the flower on her grave.  
  
A soft voice that only his ears could hear breathed, "For as long as I live?"  
  
Bakura's voice choking slightly, he replied, "For forever . . . . and beyond."  
  
((+)~  
  
Windswift: So sweet, yet so sad . . . .  
  
Ryou: (cries silently)  
  
Muse: Awww . . . how could you people have the heart to flame after this? (looks around) I didn't think so . . . .  
  
Windswift: reviews are welcome 


End file.
